Fun with Crack
by 1a2b36
Summary: Your mission, if you choose to accept it. 1. To include as many vocabulary words as posible. 2. To make it as cracky as possible Are you ready?


Okay, the basis for these series of fics are just to help me prepare for my vocabulary tests every week XD. I'm horrible at English tests. Of course, that doesn't mean that I won't spend much time on them, it just means that they might be a little weirdly written or cracky. But everyone likes crack, amiright?

Note: If you see any underlined words like this that means that it is one of the words. Feel free to reprimand me if I use any incorrectly.

XXX

China stared at the opaque fog that blanketed the air around him. Looking out from the cloister he was now confined him on top of the mountain, his face was as morose looking as the fog that now surrounded him. He gnashed his teeth as he thought about the last words Russia had said to him before he had left.

_"Stay here Yao, I'll be back soon!"_

What mendacity China thought as his face turned even gloomier. He had been gone for around four days now, and China was quite impatient for his return. The first two days were alright, given that he felt content here in the mountain, always eager to connect more to nature, yet by the third day he was quite bored, as he dared not stray too far out, lest he get lost. Instead he stayed in the little hut, remaining vigilant awaiting Russia's return, but today, the fourth day, he felt only an ardent boredom as he had reveries about what he'd do to Russia when he finally gets back. China furrowed his brow, what if Ivan was hurt? What if a bear attacked him? No, on second thought, it was more logical to worry for the bear's sake.

Three hours later China decided that if he was stuck up here he might as well get a bit of rest, as he laid on the ground he heard a sound in the distant. He quickly sat up, did he imagine it? There it was again! Was it a horse? No, an eagle? He kept alert, slowly creeping toward the door to see what the sound came from, when he finally heard a shout.

"Yao! Yao! I'm back! Come here! I have something to show you!"

China bolted out the door, halting suddenly when he saw what Ivan had brought.

"R-russia! What is that…. Thing?!" He stared at the venerable creature Russia had led here, An eagles head, talons, and wings was coupled with the back of a horse, truly an aberration. He nearly fainted on the spot.

"Do you like him? I named him Sunny!"

"Russia! What is, 'him'?"

"England asked me to get one of these guys, think it was called a happo-hippa-hipposomething! He's really pretty isn't he? England told me that we could ride back on him!"

"No! No! NO! Never aru! That thing looks almost as diabolical as you do!"

Russia just paid no heed to China's objections and hauled him onto the back of the hippogriff , and when he jumped onto it's back it groaned under the weight.

Russia looked at Yao for advice on how to start a hippogriff, but Yao was just sobbing into his hands. He supposed since it was part horse, you'd spur it, right?

He gave a sharp kick to the sides, and they were instantly zooming across the sky. By now China was screaming like a little girl, hugging Russia's middle, deathly afraid of falling. Russia like this very much, and spurred Sunny on. In no time they were flying above the clouds, heading towards England. When they passed by the Big Ben, because a hippogriff is so salient, many people pointed and screamed. They kept soaring on, until they reached England's house.

Russia parked the hippogriff at the front door and banged on the front door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. They heard England's voice shouting, "I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to destroy the house!"

The door was wrenched open and England stared at his visitor. "Why are you here?" He asked, with a noticeable tone of surprise mingled with fear in his voice.

"Don't you remember? Da? Him." Russia responded. Pointing at Sunny, who was currently examining China, who was kneeling on the ground, staring at the earth, and mumbling something along the lines of never flying again.

England rushed out and hugged the hippogriff. "You're so lovely! You'll love it here! I'll name you Alfred Jr, after the son I never had!"

Russia preferred not to mix with such filial matters and only cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh right, wait here." England mumbled as he dashed back into the house and then came out, carelessly throwing a bottle of liquid at Russia.

On the way home China finally realized what had happened and asked Russia, "What's the bottle for? Aru?"

Russia just smiled wider and hummed a little tune.

XXX

There! Done! Here's a few words that I didn't get to use in the fic.

Supplicating, debauch, cassocks, decretal, palimpsest, seraglio, fief, foundling, insatiable, affinities, sagacity.

What's in the bottle? Depends on next week's list of vocabulary words! XD


End file.
